


Comfort of a Heartbeat

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gil is one thousand percent in love, M/M, Spooning, hinted at trans!canada, like as fluffy as i am capable of being, matthew is kinda insecure, pure fluff, sweet nighttime habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Gil finds himself drawn to a new way of sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelf Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349855) by [Fishwichformylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwichformylove/pseuds/Fishwichformylove). 



The first time it happened, Gilbert was woken up by Matthew’s flinching away. The two had been watching a movie and had fallen asleep while spooning. Somehow in his deep sleep, Gil’s hand had crept inside and up his boyfriend’s shirt until it was resting over his heart. Horribly shocked, Matthew had flinched hard enough that the Canadian actually fell off the couch and woke Gilbert up.

Gil had sleepily chuckled at this until he noticed the frightened look on the blonde’s face. “Everything alright, Birdie?”

Mattie stared at him with wide violet eyes. Those eyes shyly turned to the carpet. “I don’t know… I just wasn’t expecting…”

After several minutes of confused coaxing, Gilbert got a coherent explanation out of him and understood instantly. 

“Not to pressure you because I want you to feel ready for absolutely everything, but I really don’t mind your scars you know. I have absolutely no problem with them.” 

Matthew’s face turned pink and the boy struggled to meet his eyes. “I… They’re just…”

“Listen, Birdie. They exist so you could be  _ you _ , okay? They’re there so you could feel more  _ comfortable _ , not more ashamed.” Gilbert reminded him gently. 

Matthew crossed his arms and nodded. With a smile at his adorable boyfriend, Gilbert pulled the boy into his arms and held him close. Chaste kisses were pressed into the fluffy, golden blond hair and arms tightening. 

“Please don’t ever feel like you have to be ashamed of yourself. I think you’re sexy as hell, you know.” Gil finally said into the silence. That earned him a loud giggle and dark blush. The sound, in of itself, caused a bubble of happiness to explode in his chest. 

“Thanks, Pooh Bear.” Mattie said quietly with a small smile.

* * *

The second occurrence was several months later. Half-asleep but unable to be fully dragged under, Gilbert had been forced to listen to the relaxing sounds of Matthew’s deep, sleeping breaths with his arm trapped under the weight of the Canadian. 

His other arm was lying lifelessly across his waist. The Prussian buried his nose in the locks curling above Mattie’s neck and inhaled deeply, letting the comforting smell flood his senses despite the distraction of the slight tickle. There was something about the sugary sweet, earthy smell that intoxicated him. 

He was so focused on the relaxing smell that it took him several minutes to notice a familiar beat against his fingers. His hand, loosely fisting Matthew’s pajama top, was right over the boy’s heart. Unable to resist the steady rhythm, he found himself slipping his hand underneath the top to get closer to the warmth and calm of the heartbeat. 

His fingers skimmed one of the long scars that mirrored each other on the boy’s body. The skin was slightly cooler and of a different texture in the area. He knew better than to linger upon it even if he found the feeling of the scar strangely nice. Gilbert was more interested in Matthew’s heart anyways.

He was almost completely lulled to sleep by the rhythm when he felt the man stiffen. He too tightened his muscles, ready to withdraw if Matthew said a single word about it. After several minutes, feeling the heart racing under his fingers, Matthew slowly began to relax into him. 

A dopey smile lit his face and happily he pressed into Mattie’s neck. “Love you, Birdie.” He breathed against the skin there. 

“Mm… Love you too.” Mattie slurred quietly, voice heavy with the strong pull of sleep.

* * *

 

Once Matthew was comfortable with it, Gilbert could hardly sleep any longer if his hand was not covering that slowly beating heart. The lull of it became one of the few things capable of pulling him under. 

So when Matthew shyly requested to be big spoon, Gil resigned himself to having a restless night.

He had not remotely expected warm fingers to reside at the hem of shirt for the first hour of sleep. And nor had he expected that hand to finally work up the courage to slide under and up to cover his left breast. His heart began to beat harder in his surprise. Those fingers spread out to protect more skin. He felt curls tickle his neck as Matthew Williams’ face pressed deeper between his shoulder blades. He could feel the sleepy, content smile growing against his back, turning his own lips upwards as his eyes drifted close.


End file.
